Nebula Chronicles: Midnight Starlight
Nebula Chronicles is an original story by O-Dog the MOST 05:06, October 25, 2012 (UTC). It is about a boy named Roy, who lives in the space colony Nebula, in the 44th century. He mysteriously gets accepted to Nebula's most prestigious school; the Starlight Academy for the Gifted. Once he arrives, he immediately discovers that there's something wrong with the institution, but what? Join Royal Harbor in this sci-fi thriller adventure "that will keep you gripped and asking questions until the very end." - Gozon, Enstupipedia founder. Prologue In June 26, 2098, after seventy-one (or so) years of building, people finished the first Space Colony, which they called Nebula. Then they sent it into space with a hundred and sixty million five hundred sixty-nine thousand and seven hundred eighty inhabitants. For two years, it did splendid until, on the seven hundred and fiftieth day, it received a distress call from Earth about earthquakes that were forming colossal fissures and two days later, Earth cracked and split into eight different pieces, and the explosions coming from inside the Earth were so strong, they formed a black hole that sucked everything, even Nebula into another dimension. They traveled in darkness for another two years until a higher being made itself known amongst the people and said: “Awaken, strangers, and know that I am Wekangaur, Overmind of the 26th dimension, and I shall take you there if you grant me power over two of your fragments.” The people agreed and Wekangaur took us to his dimension. Since the place always looked like a sunset or sunrise scene, the people called it [[The Twilight|''The Twilight'']] and the pieces were so enormous they were called The Twilight Planetoids. People in each planetoid wanted to change and not be ruled by one government. So they were divided into the slimy N’ragull, the rocky Krania, the militarized Zon, the twins surrounded by a force field; Venxaoi Prime and Venxaoi Reign (the ones ruled by Wekangaur), the paradise Pachamack, the aquatic Hydropiciss, and the volcanic Pyrosapia. For some good years, they got used to their new worlds, adapted and learned to use their resources. Among the resources, they found metals, minerals, technologies and made weapons, housing, food and many more while peaceful Nebula kept advancing and, on September 3rd, 2434, a man named Robert Cullen created a robot series later called Trizoids in Pachamack. Robert was also a very important member of The Supreme Council of Worlds of the First Great Civilization. The first one he called A-1 Emerald, and at that time nobody knew he had created the end to their worlds as they knew it, because Trizoids were more powerful than any previous man-made weapon, for it had top-of-the-line weapons and in August 19th of the year 4544, 2110 years later, a boy of name Royal Sean Harbor was born and nobody, not even the so-called prophet who had made the so-called prophecy (what kind of futuristic sci-fi civilization still has prophets? (O.o) O-Dog the MOST 05:06, October 25, 2012 (UTC)), imagined that their savior had just arrived and in just sixteen years, both their past and their future would change and never be the same when he gets the adventure not many people would wish for, let alone live through, and discover the true meaning of sacrifice.